Sinceridad en Sueños
by GriisleChan
Summary: Tan solo en sueños se es capaz de ser mucho mas sincero que estando consciente. De eso se percató Sphintus al tocarle trasladar a un dormido Titus hasta la habitación de este, al ser oyente de ciertas cositas que el rubio mencionó en pleno sueño. SphintusxTitus. One-Shot


¡Hola! Por aquí mi segundo fic de Magi, esta vez siendo de una de mis parejas favoritas... SphintusxTitus :D

Tal vez no sea la gran cosa, lo cual es así, pero al ser mi primera vez escribiendo con ellos me costó un poco. Pero, a pesar de todo, estoy satisfecha con el resultado.

**Disclaimer:** Magi no me pertenece, lo único mio es esta historia como tal.

**Aclaraciones:** OOC (lo cual espero y sea leve xox). Es algo sencillo y medio "flojo" uwu. Puede que haya algún error, cosa que usualmente me pasa, así que me disculpo de antemano.

Sin mas, espero les guste nwn

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Sinceridad en Sueños**

**.**

Siempre creyó que era de las personas con más suerte en todo el ancho mundo, desde que era solo un crío pequeño, pero justo en ese momento se sentía como el más desdichado…

O todo lo contrario.

Claro, ahora se arrepentía enormemente por el haber dejado aquella tarea para última hora, sabiendo que tenía que entregarla para el día siguiente, lo cual lo llevó hasta la biblioteca a no muy altas horas de noche en busca de algún material de apoyo para realizarla.

Pero con contó con que iba a toparse con cierto rubio de _trencitas_, específicamente, durmiendo como un bebe recién nacido sobre la mesa que ocupaba y hasta babeando el libro el cual seguro leía antes de caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

-Vaya lugar para dormir- alzó una ceja, demasiado extrañado por los que sus ojos presenciaban, sin evitar después lanzar una rápida risita ante todo eso.

Es que no todos los días se podían ver a Titus en tales fachas, y hasta resultaba adorable, en cierta parte.

Sphintus, restándole importancia al asunto y colocando como prioridad aquel trabajo que tenía que realizar, siguió de largo con dicho objetivo.

Pero en menos de unos pocos minutos, regresó a donde había visto al rubio. Es que, en realidad, no podía dejarlo ahí como si nada, se veía incómodo…

-Alexius- le llamó, moviendo suevamente uno de sus hombros- Levántate- insistió, a lo cual no hubo respuesta, ni un quejido- Que sueño tan profundo tiene este chico…- se dijo a sí mismo al saber que no importase lo que hiciera, no iba a despertar tan fácil.

Incluso, estuvo por llamarlo con una voz un poco más elevada, pero se detuvo al instante al observar su pálido rostro y cachar el cómo sus ojos cerrados estaban marcados por unas notables ojeras. Sólo pudo pensar que, sin duda, el chico no había podido dormir en días ¿Quizás? De eso si no podía estar seguro, pero si lo estaba con respecto al hecho de que por fin había encontrado el momento para dormir, eso sí, no el lugar indicado.

Suspiró pesado, para posteriormente dirigir su mirar al chico y luego hacia la zona en donde estaban los libros de la materia de su trabajo. Hizo aquello como tres veces, buscando decidirse, hasta que por fin encontró una respuesta…

-Me voy a arrepentir por esto- gruñó un poco, un tanto incomodo y avergonzado al pensar en lo que estaba por hacer. Sintiendo su orgullo quebrarse.

Miró, esta vez, a ambos lados notando que la biblioteca estaba desierta. Considerando la hora, pues era normal que todo el mundo estuviese en ese entonces descansando en su camita.

Sin más, se las arregló para tomar a Titus y cargarlo en su espalda, en lo cual tenía esperanza de que despertase y así todos felices, pero no, el chico de cabellera rubia ni se inmutó ante aquello. Un poco decepcionado, sin olvidar las ganas que tenia de que se despertara, no hizo más que acomodarlo en su espalda y caer en cuenta que era más pesado de lo que se podría imaginar…

-_Debe ser por su gordo trasero_- sin evitar sonreír, burlón, pensó.

No vaciló más y tomó rumbo hacia la habitación de ese quien dormía como si nada en su espalda, con la idea de que mientras más rápido lo dejase aún más a prisa podría volver y hacer su tarea, la cual ya las ganas se le estaban quitando.

Se maldijo, como no, al haber caído ante el _encanto_ de Titus, lo cual no dejó que lo ignorara, cosa que hubiese eso en una situación normal, no, en realidad, si se hubiese tratado de alguien más.

Caminaba despacio, todo por el peso que tenía encima, sintiendo la respiración coordinada y tranquila de Titus en su oreja. De pronto se sonrojó de golpe, sin evitarlo, cuando el rubio se apegó aún más, si se podía, a su cuerpo.

-Quiero vivir…-

Sphintus, al haberse detenido por tal acto anterior, se quedó totalmente extrañado al escucharlo balbucear tales palabras, en sueños obviamente.

-Quiero conocer más cosas… más personas… - se removió tan solo un poco, intranquilo, estando totalmente ajeno de donde se encontraba.

-¿A qué se refiere?- preguntó, al aire, atónico con las palabras del rubio ¿Quería vivir? ¿Qué quería decir con tal cosa?

Deseaba hacerse la idea de que sólo era una especie de sueño sin importancia. Pero no pudo, por cada paso que daba se preocupaba más en las palabras de Titus, ahí había algo… algo de lo cual no estaba al corriente.

-Marga…-

Se escuchó de nueva cuenta la voz del _dormilón_, logrando que una leve sonrisa se dibujara en el rostro del moreno.

Tal vez y estaba dándole muchas vueltas al asunto, el cual de seguro no se trataba de nada importante…

¿Verdad?

-Quiero ver más de cerca al mundo, no quiero dejarlo…-

Sphintus se detuvo en seco, un poco petrificado al escuchar eso último. Definitivamente, algo estaba sucediendo y él no estaba al tanto de nada. Tal cosa hizo que se molestara, sintiéndose excluido, pero no era momento de pensar en eso, debía dejar a Titus en su habitación primero…

**.**

El resto del camino transcurrió en total silencio, Sphintus se llegó sin interrupciones hasta la habitación de Titus y en ese momento se encontraba a punto de dejarlo en su cama.

Como pudo, ya que le era incómodo por el tenerlo en la espalda, lo depositó en el colchón con una delicadeza que ni el mismo se conocía, como si estuviera tratando con el ser más delicado del mundo.

-Sphintus... él tiene que saberlo...-

El rubio susurró, aún sumergido en sueños, a lo que el moreno se quedo atónico. Eso solo comprobaba sus hipótesis de que algo realmente grave estaba sucediendo, cosa del cual no estaba enterado.

Pero lo que de verdad no sabía, era que las palabras de Titus no eran de acuerdo a su situación actual, era con respecto a lo que sentía...

El más alto arrugó un poco las cejas, al día siguiente iba a preguntarle a Aladdin, no quería quedarse afuera ¡Tenia un mal presentimiento sobre todo eso!

Un momento, no podía llegar así de la nada a demandarle a Aladdin que le contase todo, pues iba a preguntarle de donde había sacado eso y no estaba en sus planes, obvio que no, el contarle lo que hizo en ese momento por Titus. Genial, si quería saber iba tener que ingeniárselas.

Tan sumergido en sus pensamientos estaba, que no se percató de que el otro chico lo había tomado del brazo y lo atraía hacia sí mismo. Se sonrojó, ante eso, y buscó soltarse sin hacer el mayor ruido posible. Pero, antes de lograrlo, el rubio, con una fuerza increíble, terminó tumbándolo a su lado.

Fue ahí que el rostro de Sphintus enrojeció totalmente, nunca lo había tenido tan cerca, era tan... raro y agradable a la vez.

Una sonrisa cálida se dibujo en el rostro del rubio, así como si todo aquello hubiese sido planeado, cosa que no fue así, todo lo hizo en sueños y sin estar consciente de las cosas.

-Lo estas disfrutando ¿Verdad, Alexius?- sonrió también, sin evitarlo, al conmoverse por la imagen que se le presentaba.

Tenerlo ahí, al rubio, tan de cerca podía incluso admirarlo un poco mejor, cosa que, a pesar de que le avergonzaba, se sentía prodigio ¿Si? ¿Era esa la palabra adecuada? No lo sabía, pero estaba…. cómodo.

Tan solo se quedo en tal posición durante un par de minutos, en total silencio sin dejar de observar al rubio. En realidad, no se le había apetecido irse, sabiendo que _no_ era correcto, pero al hacer memoria en una cosita crucial… se levantó como alma que lleva al diablo.

-¡El trabajo!- chilló, llevándose ambas manos a la cabeza. Posteriormente, se tapó la boca al caer en cuenta de su descuido, por el haber gritado. Temeroso, miró al rubio y soltó un suspiro de alivio al notarlo dormir aún- Bien… será una larga noche- suspiró de nueva cuenta, esta vez de resignación al saber que iba a durar varias horas en tal trabajo.

Así que, sin perder más tiempo, dio una última mirada al otro y se retiró en silencio de la habitación. No sin antes, por puro impulso, besar con delicadeza la frente de ese quien dormía, en señal de que siguiera descansando. Claro, fue cuando estuvo afuera que se dio cuenta de su acto, aunque no se arrepentía de nada…

**.**

Abrió los ojos despacio, acostumbrándose a la luz que le rodeaba, haciendo memoria de donde se encontraba…

-¿Qué…?-

Pestañó un par de veces seguidas, un poco confundido. Luego, se llevó una mano a la cabeza para revolver un poco sus rubios cabellos, para desperezarse.

Titus, esa mañana, no recordaba el cómo pudo haber llegado a su propia habitación. Pues lo último en su memoria era que se encontraba en la biblioteca haciendo unas investigaciones cuando, de pronto, comenzó a sentir los parpados pesados y todo se volvió negro después.

Pero todas sus dudas, con respecto a aquel punto, se esfumaron al notar algo que no le pertenecía en las sabanas.

-Esto… es de Sphintus- lo tomó, con cuidado, y lo miró de cerca solo para comprobar que así era, tratándose de uno de los pendientes que este llevaba.

Sonrió, conmovido, al pensar en una posibilidad y explicación ante todo… Sphintus lo había llevado hasta allá.

Es que, después de no haber podido dormir durante varias noches atrás por el tema de su destino, esa fue la primera vez que aquel sueño tan horrible que tenía desde ese entonces tuvo un final feliz… un final junto a las personas que amaba.

Tal vez, y la compañía de Sphintus, aunque no fue por demasiado tiempo, ayudó en ese cometido. Cosa que era del todo cierta.

Claro, Titus era ajeno de todo lo que soltó estando dormido y lo sincero que fue, aunque, sin duda, no había mencionado nada sobre ese extraño sentimiento que emergió de él hacia el chico tez morena…

Solo era cuestión de tiempo, y suerte, de que las cosas entre ambos puedan darse así tal cual deseaban en lo mas profundo de su ser, detalle del cual aún no eran del todo consciente.

**.**

**.**

* * *

Hasta aquí nwn Espero les haya gustado~ Espero, próximamente, volver a escribir con este par al cual amo~

¡Mil gracias por tomarte la molestia de leer! :D

¡Saludos!


End file.
